Lost and Re-United
by Kevin Izumi
Summary: "Bagaimana bisa kau berkorban untuk dunia yang belum pernah kau lihat!" - "Aku hanya menginginkan masa lalu ku yang hilang kembali... hanya itu." /!\: GS! INCEST! HUNHAN! my first PUBLISHED fanfic after long long hiatus RnR please
1. Prolog: The Voice

A/N: hai! Hai!. Semoga pada suka sama cerita gua ^^ kalo nge-favorite juga malah saya terima dengan mulut terbuka #plak maap maap maksudya tangan ^^' #lame. Okeh langsung aja deh ^^. Dan ini cerita incest (kalo nggak tau go google it)

Disclaimer: Apapun yang ada disini bukan punya saya. EXO punya orang tua masing- masing sama yang diatas *nunjuk plapon #SLAP

Pairing: HunHan

Lost & Reunited

By

Izumi Natsuno

Prologue

.::.

The Voice

.::.

Di sebuah kerajaan yang dipercaya turun dari surga, terdapat seekor naga hitam. Kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan seluruh pasukan kerajaan, namun ia juga dapat membawa kehidupan untuk kerajaan.

Saat sang naga murka, rakyat memohon kepadanya untuk tetap tinggal dan melindungi kerajaan. Namun sang naga tak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

Suatu saat seorang wanita mendatangi sang naga. "Jika engkau tidak sudi mendengarkan permohonan rakyatku, maukah engkau untuk saat ini mendengarkan nyanyian ku? Sebagai ganti atas bantuanmu aku akan menyerahkan hidupku untuk selamanya melayanimu."

Sang naga menatap intes Sang wanita dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

_"gieogi meomuldagan geu jarieson kkeute namainneun ongiedo..."*_

Sang naga terpana akan suara indah sang wanita, perlahan ia menutup matanya. Saat sang wanita selesai bernyanyi sang naga menawarkan akan melindungi kerajaannya, asalkan sang wanita mau menemaninya dan terus bernyanyi untuk sang naga. Sang wanita mengiyakan tawaran sang naga.

Berkat pengorbanan sang wanita, kerajaan pun menjadi makmur. Panen yang selalu berlimpah, hewan ternak yang selalu sehat, wilayah kerajaan yang mulai meluas, perdagangan yang selalu lancar.

Namun, tidak ada yang abadi...

Setelah sang wanita meninggal, sang naga kembali murka. Semua rakyat mencoba semua yang mereka bisa untuk menenangkan kembali sang naga, namun usaha mereka sia-sia. Akhirnya mereka menyadari, mereka membutuhkan gadis lain lagi untuk menghibur sang naga dengan nyanyiannya.

Mereka mencari ke seluruh pelosok kerajaan, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan gadis lain. Wajah, dan suaranya memang berbeda dengan sang wanita sebelumnya, namun ia menyanyi seindah wanita sebelumnya. Gadis yang dikorbankan untuk sang naga akhirnya dikenal dengan nama 'Diva'. Selama masih ada diva, sang naga akan tetap tenang dan melindungi kerajaan mereka.

Mayarakat pun setuju dengan peraturan ini, senang karena menemukan jalan agar sang naga tetap melindungi tanah mereka, mereka pun menyetujui tradisi ini. Setiap beberapa tahun akan dipilih seorang gadis yang bertugas menjadi diva sang naga, dan mereka sangat dihormati setelah kematian mereka.

Inilah apa yang legenda katakan. Inilah apa yang kepercayaan kita katakan. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan benar akurat?

Namun… satu hal yang pasti… setelah seorang diva terpilih, ia tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi. Namun akankah takdir seorang diva dapat diubah?

_The road to the east unfurls aimlessly_

_Carrying nothing but shadows_

_I press on_

_A distant song is etched into the blank map_

_I seek out that melodious phantom_

_My fate twisted far, far away, forever_

_Aimlessly I wander to find the pieces of my heart_

_That song moisten even my parched soul_

_Scorched into it, never to part_

_Until the day I see your smile…_

Seorang lelaki berambut bronze terlihat tengah menatap langit. Dia mendengar sebuah lantunan lagu, apakah dia mulai gila? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengamati kalung pemberian orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal. Kalung berbentuk kunci nada bass itu adalah satu- satunya peninggalan ayah dan ibunya selain pedang yang ia bawa. Tanpa sadar ia mengulang kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya, dan cerita ibunya tentang adiknya yang di ambil paksa oleh anggota kerajaan.

_**Flasback**_

Sehun, seorang bocah lelaki berusia 14 tahun terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, rambut bronze nya yang berantakan dan matanya yang menyiratkan rasa kantuk sudah cukup menandakan bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Ia menuju ruang keluarga, dimana ibunya berada. Sehun duduk di samping ibunya.

"Ibu... tadi aku bermimpi aneh." Sang ibu tertarik dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, karena biasanya Sehun tidak akan mengingat mimpinya sama sekali, entah itu mimpi buruk bahkan mimpi indah sekalipun.

"Hemm... ayo ceritakan, sayang." Sang ibu tersenyum lembut.

Sehun mengambil napas panjang dan menutup matanya "Aku bermimpi berada di gua gelap. Di gua itu aku melihat air terjun berwarna hitam, dan saat aku berada di depan air terjun itu aku melihat bayangan seseorang gadis, tapi aku tidak melihat wajahnya, karena dia membelakangiku, yang aku tau dia memiliki warna rambut bronze yang sangat indah. Saat aku akan mendatanginya tiba- tiba gadis itu terbatuk- batuk dan mengeluarkan darah, aku berusaha membantunya tapi tangan ku tetap saja menembus gadis itu. Lalu aku melihat dia sedang bernyanyi dan saat dia akan menatapku tiba- tiba ada cahaya terang, dan itu lah akhirnya, padahal aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya..."

Saat Sehun membuka matanya untuk melihat ekspresi sang ibu yang mungkin akan menertawakannya. Namun ia terkejut karena dari mata indah sang ibu Sehun kristal cair mulai menetes. "Ibu... apa ada yang salah? Kenapa ibu menangis?" Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan sang ibu yang sekarang tengah menangis.

Saat sang ibu mulai tenang ia mulai menceritakan tentang adik Sehun yang terpilih menjadi seorang diva, hingga ayahnya yang ternyata telah terbunuh beberapa bulan yang lalu karena berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya ibunya. Jadi selama ini ia mempunyai seorang adik, dan ayahnya yang selama ini ditunggunya telah tiada?

"Kalau adikku adalah seorang diva, bukankah itu berarti-"

"Dia akan selamanya terkurung dengan naga itu."

Sehun geram dengan perlakuan biadab kerajaan ini, bagaimana bisa mereka menumbalkan banyak gadis hanya untuk kekayaan? Apa mereka tidak memiliki hati? "Lalu kenapa tentara kerajaan tidak membunuh naga itu?! Kerajaan ini pasti bisa menjadi kerajaan besar walaupun naga itu tidak ada!"

Sang ibu menggeleng pelan "Tidak bisa. Dulu kerajaan juga mencoba hal itu, namun yang terjadi adalah pertempuran berdarah yang hampir memusnahkan kerajaan, hingga seorang wanita dengan rela menyerahkan dirinya ke naga untuk dijadikan tumbal dan sebagai gantinya kerjaan ini akan makmur."

"Kalau begitu aku lah yang akan membunuh naga itu! Untuk ayah, dan juga untuk adik yang belum pernah aku temui."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan anaknya, sang ibu melepaskan kalungnya "Ambillah kalung ini. Adikmu juga memiliki kalung yang sama, ibu harap kalung ini dapat menyatukan kalian."

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa kalung ini menyatukan aku dengan adikku?"

"Hemm... bagaimana ibu menjelaskannya, ya? Intinya ibu menanamkan sihir di kalung itu." Sang ibu tersenyum lembut.

"Sihir apa?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap heran sang ibu.

"Sihir yang di sebut dengan ikatan batin." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban sang ibu.

Beberapa hari sebelum kepergiannya Sehun memutuskan untuk melatih dirinya di hutan, namun sore saat ia pulang ke desanya, yang ia lihat hanya puing- puing bangunan yang habis terbakar, ia mencium bau minyak tanah, Sehun sadar ini adalah hal yang direncanakan.

"Awas saja kau pemimpin kerajaan biadab! Aku akan membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit yang orang tuaku, dan adikku rasakan, aku bersumpah!"

_**End of Flashback**_

2 tahun sudah berlalu, dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Di sebuah danau dekat dengan hutan.

Saat ia memulai perjalanannya mencari adiknya ia mulai mendengar suara nyanyian seorang perempuan. Apakah itu adiknya? ia juga tidak tau, yang jelas suara itu sangat indah dan berasal dari timur.

- TBC-

A/N: entahlah gua nge-blank, kalo situ lagi baca ni fic mohon isi kotak gede di bawah ini, teserah mau kritik, saran, pujian gua terima, asal jangan flame. No bash oke? tapi kalo mau ngasih bass nggak papa #BUAGH

*Jin- Gone (yang ada si umin-nya itu loh)

Calam cayang

Izumi Natsuno *Bling Bling aura mode*


	2. Chapter 1

/!\: OOC! GAJE! ANEH! TYPO! GSHan! DE EL EL

DISCLAIMER: di prolog ada

Lost and Re-United

By

Izumi Natsuno

Chapter 1:

"_Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ddaekkaji _

_Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi makeul keu sungankkaji _

_Ijen naege neoege modu jul su itneunde _

_Naegero dagaol su eobtni sojunghan nae saram."_

Terdengar suara merdu seorang gadis cantik. Rambut nya terurai panjang, cahaya matahari yang mengenainya membuatnya seakan seperti mutiara yang tersembunyi di kedalaman laut. Terpancar keindahan dari mata obsidiannya, seakan itu bukanlah sepasang obsidian namun sebuah permata hitam langka.

Di depan gadis itu terlihat seekor naga. Tubuhnya dihiasi sisik- sisik berwarna hitam legam, mata ambernya bersinar terkena serbekas sinar matahari, sayap hitamnya terlipat di belakang punggungnya. Secara perlahan sang naga mulai menutup mata ambernya, dan saat akhirnya mata itu tertutup sang gadis menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai batu.

Sang gadis menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara batuknya agar tidak membangunkan sang naga, saat ia melepaskannya terlihat darah membekas di telapak tangannya, ia mulai menangis, kristal bening yang keluar dari matanya membasahi pipinya hingga akhirnya jatuh di telapak tangannya. Ia menggenggam sebuah kalung berbentuk nada kunci G, satu- satunya hal yang ia yakini bahwa orang tuanya masih menyayanginya adalah kalung ini, dan nama yang orang tuanya berikan untuknya, Luhan

"_Siapapun tolong aku! Aku tidak mau mati disini! Aku tidak mau... kumohon tolong aku." _ Dengan langkah tertatih tatih sang gadis pergi menuju gua kecil tepatnya 'kamar' untuknya. Sebelum ia sampai badan kecilnya sudah terjatuh duluan karena kelelahan, ia lelah hidup seperti ini. _"Mungkinkah aku dapat keluar dari sini? Aku punya satu permintaan... jika aku dapat keluar dari sini aku hanya ingin melihat langit itu seperti apa... hanya itu."_

Sehun mendengarkan suara nyanyian itu lagi, apa dia benar- benar adikku? Apa ia menungguku untuk menyelamatkannya? Tanpa sadar Sehun melanjutkan lantunan lagu itu.

"_Bogo sipeotdeon bogo sipeotdeon maeumi neomu kkeojyeoseo_

_Neoreul hyanghan balkeoleum neuryeo jigo itjiman_

_Cheoeum mannan geotcheoreom neoreul saranghal geoya_

_Meomchwoitdeon naui gaseum huhui eobtneun sarangeul"*_

Ya, dia merindukan adiknya meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali

"_Siapapun tolong aku! Aku tidak mau mati disini! Aku tidak mau... kumohon tolong aku." _

Terdengar keluhan seseorang, Sehun mencari sumber suara itu, tapi yang ia temukan nihil. Apa ia berhalusinasi lagi?

"_Mungkinkah aku dapat keluar dari sini? Aku punya satu permintaan... jika aku dapat keluar dari sini aku hanya ingin melihat langit itu seperti apa... hanya itu."_

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya ia menatap kearah langit senja, setetes air mata keluar dari mata obsidiannya. Kali ini ia yakin itu adalah suara adiknya, dan Kris berjanji, ia tidak akan hanya menunjukkan sang adik pemandangan langit, tapi seluruh apa yang ada di dunia ia, Sehun akan berusaha walaupun ia harus mati, ia berikrar untuk mengabulkan permintaan sang adik.

"Tunggulah aku. Aku akan datang untukmu, aku akan menyelamatkan mu, aku akan memutuskan rantai yang mengekang takdir kita, aku berjanji." Sehun kembali berjalan kearah timur, ia tidak mau menyia- nyiakan waktu lagi.

"Ugh... kepalaku sakit." Erang Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, digunakan diding dinding batu didekatnya sebagai penopang tubuh. Ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan naga itu tertidur, memastikan sang naga masih tertidur pulas supaya ia tidak perlu menyanyi lagi.

Untunglah naga itu masih tertidur, tenggorokan Luhan sudah sakit karena ia sudah menyayi 1 hari nonstop. Luhan kembali ke ruangannya menatap keatas dimana sebuah lubang kecil terbentuk, menyisakan seberkas cahaya matahari menyusup ke ruangan gelap ini.

"Hai. Siapa pun disana, perkenalkan namaku Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan mu." Luhan menatap kearah lubang itu sambil terduduk, ia tertawa dengan tingkah konyolnya, mana mungkin ada orang yang dapat mendengarnya.

"_Hai. Siapa pun disana, perkenalkan namaku Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan mu."_

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ia yakin tadi ia mendengarkan sebuah suara. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun, lagi pula mana mungkin ada orang bodoh mau pergi kehutan pagi- pagi begini, Sehun kembali berpikir bukankah ia sendiri yang datang ke tempat ini pagi- pagi, dia merasa bodoh.

"Hai perkenalkan namaku Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Luhan." Sehun membalas suara yang ada di kepalanya, ia merasa bodoh, untuk apa ia membalas perkataan seseorang yang mungkin tidak ada?

Luhan mebulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya ada orang yang dapat mendengarnya. Apakah ia mulai gila karena selama 2 tahun ia terkurung di tempat ini? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin kalau ia gila mana mungkin ia dapat berpikir.

"J-jadi kau dapat mendengarkanku?" ucap Luhan terbata- bata, ia takut suara yang ia dengar hanyalah halusinasinya.

"_Ya begitulah. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa mendengarmu, padahal kita sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda." _

"Iya aku juga bingung. O, iya ngomong- ngomong namamu Sehun kan. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Sehun." Luhan berkata dengan ceria, ia tidak peduli dengan tenggorokannya yang sakit, ia terlalu senang karena menemukan teman, meskipun jarak mememisahkan mereka.

"_Ha...ha...ha ternyata kau cukup ceria, ya. Kau memang ada dimana?" _Huh, dia kalo ngomong blak-blakan juga, ya. Pikir Luhan.

"Eummm... aku juga tidak tau, yang aku tau hanya dinding, dan lantai batu, dengan genangan air." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan air mata keluar dari mata indahnya

"Aku ingin pergi, aku tidak ingin berada disini, aku ingin melihat langit, aku ingin merasakan kebebasan." Luhan terus menangis air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"_Luhan?"_

"A-aku... aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku, denganmu juga."

"_Luhan! Tenanglah aku akan menyelamatkan mu, tunggulah, berjanjilah kau tidak akan kemana-mana, karena aku akan menjemputmu, aku berjanji."_

"Te- ARGHHH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGI! PERGI."

Bernyayilah untukku, bernyanyilah untukku diva kecil. Suara sang naga mengiang di kepala Luhan, seakan kepalanya terbelah jadi dua. Luhan segera pergi ke tempat istirahat sang naga, begitu ia sampai terlihat tatapan marah sang naga, mata ambernya bersinar menakutkan, seakan siap membunuh Luhan kapanpun.

"_mianhange cham mana haji mothan mal-do mana_

_Jigeum doraseon neoege julkkeon nunmul ppuninde_

_Soljikhi cham seounhae iyujocha moreugo_

_Neowa heejyeoya handaneunge_

_Neomuna soksanghae_

_Sasireun sasireun na j__i__geum ulgoiseo_

_Geochiron aesseo useoboyeo-do..." _

BRUK!

Luhan tiba- tiba terjatuh, tanganya menutup mulutnya, karena batuk. Terlihat di telapak tangannya sebercak darah segar.

BERNYANYILAH!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kumohon berhenti melakukannya." Air mata Luhan kembali menetes.

"_Saranghae saranghae naega da jalmothaeseo_

_Hwanae- do gwaenchan yokhae-do gwaenchana_

_Geureonikka jebal naneun_

_Tteonajima gajima_

_Na sarang anhae-do dwae_

_Nae- ga deo mani sarangha-myeon doenikka..."_ air mata Luhan terus mengalir, dari sudut mulutnya kini mengalir darah segar, namun ia tetap tersenyum, ia tetap menyanyi. Ia tidak tau apakah Sehun akan tetap berteman dengannya, setelah teriakannya tadi Sehun pasti mengira ia tidak ingin bicara dengan Sehun lagi.

"_Mianhae mianhae na geureonjul moreugo_

_Maeumi tteonangeol nae-ga sireojingeol_

_Jeongmal moreugo jinaeseo_

_Eotteokhae-do mwolhae-do maeumi tteonaseu-myeon_

_Yeope iseo-do sarangi anijana_

_Gyeochi iseul jagyeok-do eomneun na jana."**_

Perlahan pandangan Luhan mulai kabur, bayangan hitam mulai menutupi pandangan, kunang- kunang menghiasi pandanga Luhan. Saat ia melihat ke arah sang naga, ia tersenyum, senang karena akhirnya sang naga kembali tertidur.

"Mianhae...Mianhae Sehun." Luhan berbisik, sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan dekat dengan sang naga yang tertidur pulas.

"Luhan?! Luhan?! Kau kenapa? Katakan padaku!" Sehun panik mendengar teriakan Luhan. Apa naga itu menyiksanya? Luhan kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

.

.

.

~*3 Days Later*~

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan pasar yang ramai. Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu dia sampai ke tempat ini, tapi ia belum sama sekali menemukan toko pandai besi.

"Ughhh..." Sehun menyerah mencari toko pandai besi, ia duduk di bawah pohon apel yang terletak tak jauh dari pasar.

"Hey, kenapa kau disini? PERGI CEPAT!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ia melihat seorang namja, rambutnya hitam, dan di wajahnya terpampang TaBloId. *Author: Tampang Blo'on dan Idiot #SLAP

"Kau kira ini pohon punya nenek moyang mu? Mana buktinya ini daerah kekuasaanmu? Bahkan tidak tertulis namamu disini." Balas Sehun dengan poker face.

"TENTU ADA! INI BUKTINYA!" namja itu menunjuk sebuah tempat di batang itu.

Kris melihat tempat yang ditujuk namja itu, terlihat di batang pohon apel itu terukir nama 'Chanyeol' "Lalu kenapa? Itu belum menunjukkan kau adalah pemilik pohon ini."

"Kalau belum percaya, lihat ini!" namja yang kita ketahui bernama Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya keatas.

PLUK!

Sebuah apel jatuh mengenai kepala Sehun. Sehun mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau lihat tadi!" Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Apa?! Lihat apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"UGH! Apel tadi terjatuh mengenai kepalamu!" wajah Chanyeol memerah marah.

"Lalu apa? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepemilikan pohon ini." Sehun bersandar di batang pohon.

"Itu berarti pohon ini mengikuti perintahku, PABO!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil melemparkan buah apel yang jatuh tadi.

"Kau yang bodoh. Mana mungkin itu terjadi, itu hanya kebetulan saja."

" Baiklah kalau kau belum percaya!" Chanyeol sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya ke langit. Kali ini hampir semua buah apel dari pohon itu jatuh ke kepala Sehun, yang anehnya setiap buah jatuhnya tepat di kepala Sehun.

"Hey! Hey! Cukup." Sehun berteriak menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti.

"Apa kau percaya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk di wajahnya.

"Hufft... aku percaya." Sehun kembali bersandar di pohon itu, mengambil salah satu apel yang jatuh dan memakannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERGI!" teriak Chanyeol marah.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku pergi setelah aku percaya denganmu kan?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Ugh... baiklah." Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun.

"Eum... perkenalkan namaku-"

"Chanyeol, bukan?" potong Sehun

"Yep, kalau kau?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun"

"Oo... kau akan menuju kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun.

"Eh?" Sehun kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku melihatmu kebingungan. Aku hafal tempat ini. Bahkan ketika aku menutup mataku, aku akan tetap dapat menemukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap langit.

"Uh? Aku hanya dalam perjalanan... mencari adik ku." Sehun menutup matanya kembali merenungkan nasib Luhan.

"Eh? Emang adik mu kemana? Kabur dari rumah?"

"Hummm... bukan, adikku sekarang menjadi seorang diva. Aku pergi untuk menyelamatkannya."

Chanyeol yang mendengar alasan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak "Kau... mau mengubah takdir seorang diva? Ada satu kata yang tepat untuk mu. MUSTAHIL. Bahkan The Pythoness yang menjadi pengendali naga saja tidak mungkin selamat saat menjalankan tugasnya, apalagi seorang diva." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Chanyeol dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Selama aku masih percaya, aku yakin aku dapat menyelamatkan adikku."

"Hummm... nama adikmu siapa? Mungkin saja diva itu tercantum dalam buku." Chanyeol berkata dengan ceria.

"Eh? Buku? Buku apa?" Sehun menoleh ke Chanyeol, menginginkan jawaban.

Chanyeol heran dengan orang satu ini, bagaimana bisa dia menyelamatkan adiknya jika dia saja tidak tau apa- apa sejarah tentang kerajaan. "Huh~ buku yang kumaksud adalah buku catatan semua diva yang pernah ditumbalkan ke Sang Naga. Ada juga buku yang mencatat The Pythoness. Keluarga ku secara turun temurun mewariskannya, namun cara kerjanya unik. Tanpa kita sadari nama seorang diva dan the pythoness akan dengan sendirinya tertulis. Semua biodata yang mencangkup diva dan pythoness akan ada di buku itu."

"Ooo, baiklah ayo lihat buku itu."

"Hemmm..." _'Nggak kusangka ada yang takdirnya sekejam ini, tapi roda takdir akan merubah jalannya, Gemini yang dengan berani melawan Sang Naga.'_

TEBECE

A/N: HAI! SAYA AP TO THE FREAKING DET, APDET. Nggak tau harus apa, yang jelas

MOHON REVIEW, FAVE, KLO GAK FOLL

DON'T BE SIDERS YO~ KEIRIS-IRIS ATI KU NGELIATNYA #alaymodeON

*: yesung sj- waiting for you

**: davichi- a sad love song


End file.
